deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/Hannif's totally badass not-so necessarily guide on how to make your vs series look like not-sh*t (Gone Sexual)(Outdated memes)(Ft. Hannif Pepper)(Why do we have brackets again)
This not-sexy blog is not making fun of people's VS Sereis (or upcoming) so don't take this worthless blog of mines seriosley, you cheeky little ba..nanana! Yo yo yo yo guys! This is Hannif Hussain and his sexy sunglasses and I'm heea to tell you this prankster gangster blog to tell you how to make a matserpice of a vs series! This blog will change your life forever and become a trillionare in just a nanosecond! You'll be praised and get the most waifus in the entire existance and will have infinite sunscribers that even prankster gangster king will subscribe to you but since ya'll too lazy to make a youtube channels and too lazy to move a mm of your butt to the 1mm cmpiter or too lazy to move a single finger, this will help ya noobs! Step 1: Wikia Make sure you make a wikia about your upcoming sexy vs series even if it's not ready (no offence Silvy and Adam). This will make sure you're not a moron who doesn't even release a single series. Step 2: Find some random animators that barely even is active If you wanna have some bloody gory fight scenes you need to find some random animator in the internet world that either looks amazing but only in one fight or some mediocore one. Step 3: Make the first episode has the most tediouse and lacklusting animation No introduction needed. Just make sure it looks horribly age and one of the worst with a potentiol match-up ruined. Step 4: Add some dank memes to it Everybody totally loves dank memes! Everyone loves them don't they! Make sure every single dank memes that are outdated already in every single episode to get all the likes! It's the new hip thingy kids do all the time don't they!? Oh and make sure Sanic and Weegee are the combatants in every rematches...in every 2 episodes! Step 5: Make Goku the winner in every rematchs or match-ups! If he want him to lose, make sure it's a character that is not suppose to like Naruto We all know Goku is the most powerful character in all of fiction! Make sure he beats Superman, Asura and Axe Cop with ease with just stupid reasons! And make sure he loses to characters like Naruto and even Sam Fisher! And make sure it makes fun of Screwattack! Screw them and we all get to attack them! Step 600: Include children-show characters with no feats whatsoever! We all love to see those children-show characters to fight to the death, now it's the time to do it! Make sure you make up feats and make sure they fight to the death! Make sure it's spite and make sure they are universal level! Step -1: Make up feats of the meme characters! Include characters that have made-up feats y you and make them overpowered and I mean REALLY OVERPOWERED! Make them multiversal to omniversal to megalovanian omniversal and have no weaknesses! Step 1010101010100001: Make 80% of the match-ups unfair and are mega0super-duper-loopa-poopa curbstompiness Let the spite give in! Step 0: Always include reutning combatants all lot Revive them for no reason at all! Step 1: Include clickbait thumbnaisl This is gonna give you a lot of views and boners to the viewers. Oh and include panty-shots for no reason at all! Their we have it! The steps for becoming the most successfull vs series host of all time! May you swon in money! Category:Blog posts